Sakura Storm
by As of Yet
Summary: Someone is after the Molmolese Royal family and high up officials. As a response, the bodyguards of Suu go to Japan only to get themselveskilled off one after the other. Who is the killer and why is he after Suu? Well that last question should be obvious.


Note: I am bored as crap. You all reading who can't even imagine blood and pass out or throw up or something click back or exit the window for the sake of you being able to read my other fics. Don't make your computer's keyboard break when you hit it with your head or make it explode when you throw up on it. Jed is in this one too, but he doesn't have any connections with Chao like in Evangelion. I'm sorry for not updating any fics or adding the previously announced fics, but I was at nerd camp screwing around with my friends. Maybe I'll write a Galaxy Angel fic later…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura Storm**

**The Calm (if you could call it that)**

Kaolla's return from Molmol was something of a premonition for some. For Kaolla's secret bodyguard force, it was the beginning of the flurry of different messes. Getting an elite outside group together and getting them acquainted with the original team for Suu was hard enough, and taxing their budget. Most of them were mercenaries that had amazing reputations, others bodyguards that served less important diplomats, the rest people with skills but no particular experience in the field of guarding. The last was a man with a shady past, a young mercenary that the inside team had no files on.

Basically, they knew something would go terribly wrong, no matter how much they consoled themselves by adding to Kaolla's bodyguard force. The man after the princess's life was still hidden in the shadows, and he hadn't made a move. They still knew, however, about his intentions and his prominent existence. The man held a high place in terms of political power and couldn't be dispatched of easily without putting Kaolla or the rest of the royal family in trouble. The inside men dispatched the hidden teams alongside the primary outside team and hoped that their efforts would be able to prevent political or lineage disaster.

**Hinata Sou**

"Urashima!"

Motoko ran through the hallways, chasing after the perverted landlord with her blade. The hallways exploded after every unsuccessful strike, leaving the place a mess. Keitaro's desperate screams were drowned out by the swing of a sword coupled with the tearing of rice paper and cracking of wood. Unfortunately for Keitaro, there was nothing Haruka could do to stop the wild swordswoman since the old place was falling apart.

What had poor Keitaro done? Not peeked in on the girls' baths, not on the girls changing, not on their bathroom trips, but on Motoko doing some very embarrassing things, which will be left confidential. The two ran about the old building, the walls splitting away with each blow. Keitaro tripped and turned to stare at his doom, the shining blade of shisui. Motoko launched the final blow, and Keitaro cringed at his fate, only opening his eyes again when he heard a clash of blades and when he realized that he wasn't dead yet.

He lowered his arms to see not one, but two blades criss-crossing each other. The one in the way of his death was a traditional stereotypical katana, against the special blade used by Shinmeiryuu swordsmen. The young man holding the blade looked no older than Motoko, wearing a black tank top, dark brown pants, and thin sunglasses. Motoko was shocked as well; surprised that someone could move so quickly or move without being detected by her. The stranger flipped his blade like a saber and Motoko's sword hit the floor, the ringing of metal filling the room. She stepped back, knowing there was nothing to do against someone like that. She was even more surprised when the young man extended his arm to her with Shisui in hand, returning it to her.

The three of them returned to the main buildings, watched by one of Kaolla's hidden bodyguards. "Iiway Beta to base, repeat, Iiway Beta to base… Who is this guy?"

The team over in Molmol received the shots taken by the guard and returned the message. The director saw the young man's face and was a little shocked, but kept his cool. He remembered interviewing and hiring the man personally, but didn't expect someone like him to show up in Japan so early. He responded personally, something he didn't normally do.

"He's one of the new guards. He wasn't supposed to show up in Japan so early however, so watch him."

The sniper stayed up in his post watching the man as per his orders. He looked into the princess's room to make sure he hadn't missed anything while in contact with base. The man felt something move nearby, and he removed his goggles to get a closer look. _Just a bug,_ he thought, until he realized that something was wrong. It was only the afternoon, but from his position in the tree, even with all the leaves shading him it was dark as night. He turned to look for what was causing the phenomenon, when he saw two white eyes, glowing in the darkness. His mouth opened to scream, to warn the others at base to stay away, but it never came. Neither the gun nor the body touched the ground; both were swallowed by the darkness in the leaves.

Motoko sensed a sudden change in the mood around her. Something was tense; an evil spirit lurked about the grounds. She gripped the sword by her side tightly, and looked around with only small turns of the head and quick flicks of her eyes. When she decided that nothing had happened, that the shock of meeting a powerful man only her age was getting to her, she calmed down a little.

Meanwhile, things at the base were shaking up. The inside team was trying to figure out what had happened to Rimu Sakurazaki, the only Japanese-Molmolese on the force. The director of the force was now split down the middle: pull back all the men or send in the men? He stood there collecting himself and gave his last order.

"Send in the primary team, and take every precaution to make sure that something like this never happens again!"

The primary team was mobilized with all of the latest hidden technology, including hypermesh suits, bulletproof, flameproof, waterproof, shock resistant, light, but still feels like cloth, and some souped up weapons concealed all over their bodies.

**Royal Bodyguard HQ-Molmol**

The director walked down the hallway to his quarters, his hand over his aching head. The world saw the Molmolese royalty as some of the least well protected in the world. But that didn't explain the thwarting of several attempts on Amara and Ramba's lives. There had been a total of fifteen attacks on high up political office holders and Molmolese royalty, including two on the man that they had been tracking as the suspect for the man behind the attacks. Everyone in the building was sure that this was just a cover, since the other three individuals attacked were attacked some four times each.

He had come to a dark corridor, which didn't surprise him since it was meant to baffle invaders and keep the officers sharp. He pulled out the special service pistol and turned on the attached flashlight on, expecting a bright light illuminating the hallway. Instead the hallway stayed dark, and instinctively fired shots into the darkness. The bullets were engulfed by the shadow, and suddenly the director couldn't even see his gun's flashlight. There was no thump of a body or clatter of a gun; they both disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter-The Storm is in Sight**

Guard: What the hell? Ahh!

The Molmolese Royal Guard base is attacked and no one knows what is going on. Kaolla's bodyguards show up, and on the first night one of them is killed! Who is the murderer and why is he killing off all the guards?


End file.
